Unnatural
by SkUlLsOnBuTtErFlYwInGs
Summary: He smiled at me, the moonlight dancing upon his face. His fangs gleaming. I stared in shock at his eyes, Red. They were filled with hate and hunger, hunger for my blood. InuKag
1. Chapter 1

Summary: He smiled at me, the moonlight dancing upon his face. His fangs gleaming. I stared in shock at his eyes, Red. They were filled with hate and hunger, hunger for my blood. Inu/Kag

Introduction Chapter:

I couldn't keep my eyes off of him, the new student Inuyasha Taisho. He was beautiful and godlike in every way that I could possible see with my human eyes. There was something different about him, something unnatural. He presented a mystery and I intended to discover it. I closed my eyes attempting to concentrate. His face flashed in my mind. " AHHH!" I screamed. 'Why couldn't I think of something, someone else but HIM'. I'd settle for thinking about brustle sprouts, as long as it isn't him. Nothing pricked at my curiosity more than a mystery, and Inuyasha Taisho presented too much of a mystery to resist.

I am Kagome Ann Higarashi, star reporter for my local highschool's newspapers. Inuyasha Taisho, my new classmate and challenge, was now the best damn photographer in the school. He hasn't lived here more than three weeks and he is already the most popular topic in school, there is just something about him that disheveles all of our thoughts. Almost like he could get into our mind and tangle it up so we couldn't concentrate completely. Maybe it was just me that he seemed to frazzle so god damned much.

Since his wonderful presence has been issued I haven't been able to get him out of my mind. Almost like I had a small crush. That was impossible though. I am Kagome Ann Higarashi. No man can come between me and my dreams. NO MAN! I won't let his presence disturb me. I won't let it even if it costs me my life, I will get this story. Inuyasha is hiding something that he doesn't want to be discovered.

For years I have been able to figure out even the most dangerous mysteries at our school, whether the mysteries were about my friends, family, or peers. I find the story and I report it. End of story. No one will stand in my way, especially a suspected dangerous classmate. "Inuyasha," I breathed my voice lower than a whisper. Inuyasha lifted his head from his desk across the room from me. 'He couldn't possible have heard me. I could barely hear me.' I thought to myself. Inuyasha stared at me with a questioning gaze. I gritted my teeth and tried to fathom whether or not it is humanly possible for him to have heard me whisper his name or not. 'Its not possible Kagome so stop thinking about it and get back to work!' I nodded my head and steered my eyes away from his hellish beauty.

I tried to keep my mind focused, I honestly tried. It was deemed impossible, I couldn't keep my eyes off of Inuyasha. It just wasn't possible for me. I quickly typed this weeks story for the newest edition of the Tokyo High Times. Today's story was on the crimes of our oldest and meanest lunch lady, who just so happens has been arrested for kidnapping her history teacher her senior year of high school for her senior prank. I couldn't stop the giggle from rising in my throat. It was just too funny, the lady who said I had no future in seventh grade, will soon have no future. It didn't bother me that after this story gets out she will get fired and probably not able to get another job to support her drunken husband's drug and alchohal habits. Should it? I didn't think so.

Rushing through my story so I could get out of this small room, which was causing me claustraphobia from the small distance between me and my new nemisis. "I need a cigarette," I whispered to myself. A long time ago It would have bothered me to write a story on someone but after all the evil and made-up stories that were posted of me by my so called friends, I have learned that being a reporter not about friends but stories. My mother was a doctor that worked 18 hour shifts and never had time for her children. My father was off somewhere in Aspen with his new blonde big breasted American wife. Who in this world has ever had time for me? No one, and I don't mind it that way. I can take care of my little brother Souta and myself just fine. Money isn't hard to come by in my family, I know because my father pays 400 dollars a week to both me and Souta for child support. He made the choice to walk out on us, so we feel it is only fair we get as much money from him as possible. Then maybe, just maybe the blonde bitch will leave him when we sucked him dry of all his cash. I used to be nice before all of this happened. I used to have friends and be popular and write stories on football games, and what was in the lunch's food each day. I like the new Kagome better. The Kagome who doesn't let feelings get in the way of her work. The smart and independent Kagome.

If I had a happy childhood and all that jazz I'd probably be like my mother hiding my feelings with a mask. Finally after agonizing for a half hour I was able to print today's story and leave. I was painfully aware of someone, not just any someone but Inuyasha standing behind me. Great just what I need, a distraction in my normal routine. "Your story is very interesting, but isn't it just a little immoral to delve into peoples' secrets and post them to the entire school." He said. Joy I missed my conscience, now I got a new one. "It isn't immoral, it's journalism. If you can't handle the immoralities maybe you should quit the team." I told him silently hoping he would and that he wouldn't. Then I wouldn't get to see him every day. "I can live with the immoralities, but can you. Soon enough the guilt will get to you, and you will break." He said. "Guilt is for pushovers, or people who believe in a religion. People afraid of some 'God' sending them to hell. I don't believe in such trivial thoughts, I won't even entertain them. 'God' didn't create me my mother and father did when they got drunk at some party in Kyoto." I said impassively. He nodded. "Then what do you believe in Kagome Higarashi?" He asked. I liked the way he said my name. The way it sounded so important and special when he spoke it aloud. "I believe in hard work and dedication." I said. "Have a good day Higarashi-san." Inuyasha said teasingly, while walking away to get a suprise picture of the lunch lady named Yoko. I left my story on my editor in chief's desk while on my way out to get that cigarette I had been fiending for.

The hallway was empty as usual when you stay two hours after school everyday for extra ciricular activities. Baseball and volleyball was outside. Basketball in the gym. They wouldn't be letting out for another hour, just like detention. So I had no worries that I would run into any angry reader about my expose. Even though I knew the impossiblities of them knowing the exact time I left my desk, I still breathed in relief seeing no one around the door. I left the door unlocked, today was Inuyasha's turn to lock the door to the press room. I had some research that couldn't wait. Some research on a certain someone named Inuyasha Taisho. I needed to find the dirt on him and get this nagging feeling off of my shoulders.

END CHAPTER

well what did ya'll think of my new story? Please read and review, it would be greatly appreciated.

toodles

Karlie


	2. Chapter 2

**Unnatural**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own little world and plot.**

**Chapter One: Research; Lets make a deal**

Today was proving to be difficult. I stayed up all last night trying to call some contacts to get information on Inuyasha. They told me he was the perfect model student. Perfect grades, perfect attendance, perfect smile, perfect at everything! Damn! Is there anything this guy can't do? No one is that perfect, I don't give a shit who the fuck they are or who there parents fucked. "NO ONE IS THAT PERFECT!" I screamed. I looked into my vanity mirror on top my small antique dresser. "I have bags under my eyes and dark circles surrounding them." I said to myself. Maybe staying up all night and barely for two weeks is finally taking its toll on me. Kami I'd sell my soul for a caffiene pill.

I sat down at my glass topped desk flipping on my laptop. When it finally decided it was done with all of he fuckin virus and such scans I went to work to distract myself. I logged on yahoo messenger and went into a rock/metal chatroom. Only 4 people were in this chatroom. _Good it hasn't been crowded with people yet._

I didn't have to wait long before a protectorofnight17 instant messaged me.

**protectorofnight17**: hi wats up?

**reporteronduty09**: hello not much just fucking stressed out about work, you?

**protectorofnight17: **pissed off at fuckin stupid people hittin on me in chat rooms. y u so stressed about work? what exacly is so stressful?

**reporteronduty09**: ahh totally alrite to be pissed at people hittin on you in chat rooms. There is this new photographer and there is something about the air around him. Idk his aura is just ..erm.. different? I don't know who he is but I got people to do a background check on him and he's just too fuckin perfect!

**protectorofnight17**: hmm wats his name? I know some people who are good at digging up peoples past. If you want I can look into it?

**reporteronduty09**: that would be awesome! his name is Inuyasha Taisho age 18 blood type o sex male eye color topaz hair color blonde with silver tinted highlights '

**protectorofnight17**: lol u have certainly done ur research man! well i'll have my people contact ur people on the info. btw wats ur name?

**reporteronduty09:** lol yeah...I'm a bit obsessive with my work...hehe. my name is Kagome Higarashi. U?

**protectorofnight17**: nice to meet you Kagome I'm Sango Taijya

**reporteronduty09**:nice to meet u Sango!

**protectorofnight17:**okay well i'll do what i can with gettin some information on that Inuyasha Taisho character. I have to go rite now so i'll add u to my list and send u the information that i find or don't find. well ttyl

**reporteronduty09**: yeah thanx ttyl toodles

_Protectorofnight17 has logged off 4:56 p.m. Tuesday September 19 2006_

At least someone believes me on this guy. No one can be that perfect, not even him! It is just not done! I walked over to my dresser where my cd player was located. I threw in a mixed cd and Lyfe Jennings S.E.X. came on.

_Eh yo you Now see most cats, _

_would take advantage of you right now But I aint gone do that yo Imma give you the game, _

_right Imma give it to you because I would want somebody to give my little girl the game _

_When she done found her S.E.X _

_Life's a trip Heard you just turned 17 and finally got some hips_

_Hustlers on the block go crazy when you lick ya lips _

_But they just want relation They don't want relationship (welcome to the real world)_

_It ain't the same Fellas old enough to be ya daddy know ya name _

_Everybodys talking' 'bout how much that girl done changed _

_Can't quite put ya finger on it But you feelin' strange _

_Like its fire in your veins _

_Girl it's just your S.E.X._

_Ain't no more secret _

_And Daddy gone go crazy when he finds out that his baby's found her S.E.X. _

_Take a deep breath And think before you let it go (let it go) _

_The block is packed Baby gotta attitude and proud to holla back_

_Momma's givin' advice but she ain't tryna hear that _

_Not because its wrong, just her delivery is wack _

_(Shay get ya behind in this house, if I see you with another boy, I swear) _

_Life is rough, You say that you're not ready for sex, but you're in love _

_He says if you'd really loved him, you would give it up _

_Mamma says that's just a line guys use to get ya stuff _

_Which one will you trust? _

_Girl it's just your S.E.X._

_Ain't no more secret_

_And Daddy gone go crazy when he finds out that his baby's found her S.E.X. _

_Take a deep breath And think before you let it go (let it go) _

_Eh yo Lyfe, she may take it better coming from a woman (Give it to her) _

_See he'll tell you all kind of things to get in your pants, yeah _

_Baby it's a fact, that once it's gone you'll never get it back (never get it back) _

_Hold on, to your innocence _

_Use your common sense _

_You're worth waiting for (You're worth waiting for) _

_Be strong Honey don't give in Blessing come with patience_

_Until we meet again, I'm praying, for you _

_Girl it's just your S.E.X. _

_Ain't no more secret _

_And Daddy gone go crazy when he finds out that his baby's found her S.E.X. _

_Take a deep breath And think before you let it go (let it go) _

_(Repeat 2x) _

I lit a cigarette, trying to think. The music calmed me down. I don't feel the need to go over to his house and beat the shit out of hit until he'd spill his guts on whatever he's hiding. I went over to my make shift bed. A twin size mattress on the floor. My bed recently was taken to the salvation army with the promise my mother would buy me a new one. Yeah she'll forget and I'll be on the floor for another year til I'm 18 and out of this hell hole. Did the door bell just ring? I heard Souta's little feet pitter pattering towards the front door. Maybe he was expecting Hitomi over for a study date? I shrugged who was I to ask about his plans. I grabbed my back pack and shoved my file on Inuyasha into it.

knock

knock

"What do you want?" I shouted. "Hey Kagome theres some guy here, he says he needs to talk to you." Souta shouted back. "What's HIS name?" I shouted almost histarically. An angry reader coming to my house. The nerve of some people! I took a long drag off of my cigarette. Trying to calm down my now racing heart. "He says his name is Inuyasha Taisho from the Journalisim club!" Souta shouted back to me. If possible my heart picked up its now seemingly slow and steady beat and became more irregular and frantic. I took a longer drag off of my cigarette. "Tell him he can gome in!" I shouted. I don't want Souta around him at all until I figure out his secret. For all I know he's a mask murderer. My door opened and Inuyasha's towering frame stood as a silhoute against it. "Well are you gonna invite me in?" He asked in a condascending way. "Come in at your own risk." I said my back to him. My pulse was frantic, my lungs were clinging to all the air they could get. I almost prefered the angry reader coming to beat me to death than HIM. ALMOST.

He walked in with an ease and grace that should have been reserved for an experienced fighter. He sat down in front of me, blocking my escape from his inhuman beauty. The word inhuman echoed in my head over and over. The next song on the cd broke my trance. Dead in Hollywood by the Murderdolls started playing. "What are you doing here?" I asked calmly. I took a drag off my cigarette, trying to keep my hands from shaking. "You left school before I could show you the picture I took of Yuka." He said as if it were that obvious. "Well your the expert on photographs, I just write the articles." I said indifferently. I hated him for his seemingly effortless ability to take perfect and beautiful photographs, when I couldn't take a simple picture without cutting someone or part of someone out. He laughed almost as if he could read my mind. "Well in either case I still thought you'd like to see it." He said while reaching in his pocket. He smiled as he pulled it out slowly. What the hell is this guy doing! What the hell is he just naturally slow at taking things out of his pocket and fast at everything else? He finished pulling out the picture and handed it to me. It was a picture of ME!. A picture that shouldn't exist. It was of the night I was arrested for assault on a uniformed officer. I WAS 15! "H-HH-How did you get this?" I said shakily. "Simple from an innocent bystander with a camera at that time 2 years ago. Now stop looking into my past!" He said through gritted teeth. So thats how this is. He's blackmailing me! Two can play at this game. "WW-What are you planning to do with it?" I asked acting afraid. My heart was still pounding hard from his mere presence.

"I plan to give it to the editor in chief with an article, unless you stop looking into my past now." He said smugly. "Go ahead, cause I'm not stoping til I find out what your hiding!" I screamed at him. He smiled as if he knew better. "And your willing to let your readers find out about this." He said waving the picture in the air. "Yes I am Journalisim takes sacrifices. I'm willing to make this embarrassing sacrifice if it means I can watch you fall to your knees and bow before me!" I said. Inuyasha stood up and calmly grabbed my cigarette from my hand and took a drag. "You know these things can kill you." He said while putting it back into my mouth. I felt his fingertips brush across my lips. His touch was cold as ice. No cold as death. Inuyasha left my room without another word and out of my house.

END CHAPTER

So what did you guys think? please read and review. This is only my second fanfic and I'm excited to hear what you guys say. Should I continue or delete? well toodles

Karlie


	3. Chapter 3 legends of old

**Sorry It is taking me so long to update, but I have become an auntie twice over since the last time I posted. I've had to work. I've had a respitory infection and haven't been in the mood to write much. I've also realized just how broke I am. I also was kicked out of my house for three days so I apologize for the delay. Here is chapter two of unnatural. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing but my plot.**

**Chapter Two: Legends of old**

After Inuyasha left my room and my home I was finally able to calm down my frantic heartbeat and airless lungs. I couldn't help but wonder 'WHERE THE HELL DID HE GET THAT DAMN FUCKIN PICTURE!!!!!???' That was beside the point though. If blackmail was his game then I'd just have to beat him at it. All I need now is to find out what the fuck he is hinding expose it and move on with my life and put this all behind me. I walked out of my room to the kitchen. Souta was sitting at the counter in front of the television with some ramen. I walked to the fridge pulling out my mint chocolate chip ice cream making myself a big bowl with sprinkles, marshmellows, and whipped cream. I took my bowl to the living room where we had a plasma screen tv that Souta and myself put our child support checks together to purchase.

I sat down on the floor in front of the television, picking up the remote. Two minutes of channel surfing brought me to the history channel. Today they were playing ancient legends of japan. I watched as they interviewed the superstitious people who beleived these immpossible legends. Then they brought in the people who couldn't believe in the probable legends. I watched as they started talking about the legend of vampires. I listened closely when they said vampires. I had read books on vampires since I was a child. They had always had a certain charm on me. Especially the love epics between the human female and the vampire male.

_In the Tokyo region the legend of the vampire is entirely different. 500 years ago a family with the name of Taisho lived here and tried to bring peace between the humans and other supernatural creatures. The family was said to have been murdered 200 years after the ancient war that has no artifacts to back up the story. We do in fact believe that a family by the name of Taisho did live in these parts, but were not in truth vampires. We found a picture of the family that was painted by blah blah blah..._

The shortest male in the painting looked a lot like Inuyasha, but that wasn't possible. It was painted 500 years ago. Vampires didn't exist they were make believe. Stories to fascinate children who had no social lives yet or who loved to read fantasy novels. They couldn't possible be real. I have to get outside, I have to get some air. I need a cigarette so bad my lungs are crying for one.

I walked to the kitchen and put my bowl of untouched ice cream next to Souta to devour. I ran to my bedroom and grabbed my pack of cigarettes. I pulled on my black zip up hoodie and headed out to the front door grabbing my car keys.

"Souta I'm going out for a little bit leave a note if you go anywhere and call my cell. Don't forget to lock up after I leave." I called out. I rushed out the door to my car. I didn't even stop to take a breath before I closed the door and put my keys into the ignition. I put it in reverse and peeled out of the driveway. I drove aimlessly before I stopped and pulled over on Cline avenue. I was parked next to a old victorian house that I recognized as Inuyasha's home. "Shit how the fuck did I get here!" I shouted. I climbed out of the car and walked to the front door pulling a cigarette out lighting it up as I walked. I knocked on the door quietly. Inuyasha answered the door looking more like an angel than anyone had right to.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked scrunching his face up in an unattractive way.

"I thought I'd drop by to give you an unexpected visit." I said almost saying I have no fucking clue myself buddy. Inuyasha stepped aside from the door inviting me in. I took one step in the house when I felt a shiver go down my spine as the door closed behind me. Inuyasha walked towards the stairs as I followed. He took me to his room as I looked around to disprove the vampire theory running through my head repeatedly with suprising speed.

"I think I figured out what your trying to hide." I said simply when we stepped into his not so suprising clean room. Inuyasha's head whipped towards me at an amazing speed. I smiled my face betraying nothing of how afraid I truley was.

"and what pray tell am I trying to hide?" He asked like a mother asking where the boogie man hiding tonite to her three year old. "Your not human." I said simply. Inuyasha's face froze in a half frown half angry look.

"If I am not human then what am I?" he asked.

"You are a vampire. I had my suspitions before but after watching the history channel this morning after you left, it was all suddenly clear." I said thoughtfully.

Inuyasha said nothing for a few minutes as I made myself comfortable on his bed puffing on my cigarette. "If you actually believe that, why are you here?" He asked.

"That is simple, I am here to get that ugly picture you have of me." Inuyasha searched my face helplessly looking for me to break down and offer him my soul to let me live this ordeal. "I'm not afraid of you or what you could do to me." I said. Inuyasha continued to stare at me searching for fear. " I don't understand how you could possibly believe that I am a vampire." he said angrily.

"Simple you fit the profile." I said while fluffing his pillow. He looked at me incrediously. "And what do you plan to do with this information you have come by." He asked angrily. "I'm not going to post it in the school paper if that is what you mean. I have no desire to be sent to an institution. I plan to use this to get my photo from you and your complete inslavement." I said smugly. Inuyasha handed me my photo from his back pocket with haste. I didn't have time to blink by the time he held it out to me. I grabbed it as he held on to it pulling me close to his face. "You will wish you never tried to find out my secret by the time this is all over." He said through clenched teeth. I rolled my eyes as I grabbed the picture from his hand. I stood up and said "I'll walk myself out, have a good day, I'll see you tomorrow at the club."

I walked out of his house in a hurry. Rushing to my car and driving like a bat out of hell back to my house. I got home and checked my laptop. Sango had come to the same conclusion as me. I didn't waste much time on the internet before lying down on my bed for a well deserved nap. I closed my eyes and almost instantly fell asleep. Before I fell asleep I felt arms cold as death pick me up and carry me out in the fridged autumn air.

END CHAPTER TWO!

What did you think? please read and review I tend to update faster the more reviews i get. good or bad reviews doesn't matter. well toodles

Karlie


End file.
